


What Can’t Be Measured

by lullys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Ten Inch Hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/lullys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it take to have self confidence? What does it take to get over the person you thought were the one? Jared and Jensen don’t have the answer to those questions. But they may finally find what they need in a complete stranger. AU based on the movie Ten Inch Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Harleyswalker: Hey, I’m back! Sorry to keep u waiting..._

_Gummy_25: Busy day?_

_Harleyswalker: The usual… a couple arrived and I was the only one available._

_Gummy_25: That’s okay. Better to be busy than bored, huh?_

_Harleyswalker: Yeah, but that means we talk less. Lucky you, who works with computers… At least I created that online ordering system, that way I have an excuse to be at the computer longer._

_Gummy_25: I appreciate that very much._

_Harleyswalker: Wait. Guess the boss is gonna hire a new girl. I’ll let you know, hold on._

Jared started paying attention to his surroundings when Jim was asking the girl’s name.

“I’m Sandy. So… when can I start?”

“Have somewhere else you need to be at the moment?”

Sandy smiled and went behind the counter. She smiled at him, Jared introduced himself and she went to talk to Danneel. She was better at explaining things. Sandy seemed a cool girl, and being cool was rule #1 to work on the sub shop.

_Harleyswalker: New girl’s hired. She doesn’t look too normal, so I guess she will adjust just fine here._

_Gummy_25: I’m sure she’s at least more normal than you._

_Harleyswalker: Hey! That hurt!_

_Gummy_25: LOL_

_Harleyswalker: Asshole._

 

**

 

It was Jared’s day to stay longer and clean the shop. He couldn’t wait until he was finished so he could go home and talk to Gummy. Yeah, they had talk until like 10 minutes ago. But if he had to admit it, he already missed him.

When he got home, he showered and ate in lightning speed. He turned his laptop on, and Gummy was already there.

_Gummy_25: That was fast._

_Harleyswalker: You already missed me, admit it._

_Gummy_25: You wish._

Jared sighed. _I missed you too._

 

**

 

Jared woke up at 8, as usual, but he was beat. He had stayed up until 3, talking to Gummy. He hadn’t even realized it, when he did, it was too late. But actually he didn’t care. It was worth it. That doesn’t change the fact that he was tired as shit when he arrived at the shop though.

_Gummy_25: Hello, beautiful. Long time no see huh!_

_Harleyswalker: It’s not even 11 am and we talked until 3 last night. That’s 8 hours apart, don’t you get tired of me? I bet you do._

_Gummy_25: You wish! Not gonna get rid of me that easily, you know.”_

“Hey! What are you doing there?”

It was Sandy.

He smiled shyly. “Just talking.”

“It’s Jared’s boyfriend!” came from Chad, who was turned the other way making some subs.

Sandy turned to Jared and asked, genuinely curious. “Really?”

He felt he was blushing. He shrugged.

“Not my boyfriend…”

“He wished!” it was Danneel this time, who was busy grinding her nails.

“Shut up.” She laughed.

Jared turned to Sandy.

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend. We met online at a forum and started talking. It has been a few months now… We talk pretty much everyday.”

"Have you guys met already?”

Jared blushed even more.

“No, not yet… He brought it up a couple of times, but I don’t know… maybe someday. We’ll see.”

“How does he look like? What’s his name?”

“I don’t know. We agreed on not exchanging any information about ourselves. All I know is that he’s a guy… and he’s gay too. Oh, and he mentioned he works with computers and he knows I work at a sub shop. That’s pretty much it.”

Sandy widened her eyes.

“Are you serious? You don’t know anything about each other? What do you talk about then??”

Jared laughed. “Everything else. It’s pretty easy actually.”

“Jared is in looooooove!” Chad shouted when he passed by them to go to the office.

Jared rolled his eyes. Sandy just laughed and rubbed her hand on his back. “I think it’s cute.”

Yeah, maybe the new girl was indeed a good addition to the gang.

 

**

 

Jensen closed his laptop and sighed. He and Harleyswalker had stayed up and talking until late night, _again_. He lay down in his bed, crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Even though he had to wake up early, he couldn’t relax.

He had been talking to Harleyswalker for a while now, and he was a little afraid. He had promised himself he wouldn’t get too attached. At first it sounded even ridiculous. I mean, he was a guy in a computer that lives god knows where and he knew nothing about. But a few months and endless hours talking about a million things later, he wasn’t so sure that it was ridiculous anymore. No, it totally was. He didn’t even know his name. He didn’t know what he looked like (even though that really didn’t matter, unless he had 3 heads). And yet, here he was, at 3 in the morning completely awake, thinking about him. One of the reasons he had liked the idea of not sharing information, was that he wouldn’t get attached that way. Yeah, right.

He couldn’t fall in love, he just couldn’t. Look how it ended last time. And last time, they weren’t talking through a computer screen. He wanted to know more about Harleyswalker. He knew so much about him, and yet, he knew nothing at all. He spent hours trying to imagine how Harleyswalker looked like, what his name was, how was the sound of his voice, if he was tall or short, what his hug felt like. He really wanted to meet him, but at the same time he was scared shitless. What if Harleyswalker was nothing like he expected? Or worse… what if he was everything he expected and more… but Harleyswalker didn’t feel the same way? God, he was all kinds of fucked up.

 

**

 

_Gummy_25: Hey baby_

_Harleyswalker: Oh my God, I thought you had been kidnapped! What happened?_

_Gummy_25: Sorry, I overslept… Somebody kept me up last night, you know…_

_Harleyswalker: Busted… but you know, you can always tell me go to go to fucking bed already…_

_Gummy_25: It’s not your fault don’t worry, I had a hard time to fall asleep yesterday, too many thoughts._

_Harleyswalker: Be careful so your head doesn’t explode._

_Gummy_25: Haha, very funny._

_Harleyswalker: I thought so. But hey, are you okay? Something you wanna talk about?_

_Gummy_25: No, it’s nothing specific, don’t worry._

_Harleyswalker: If u say so…_

_Gummy_25: Anyway… what’s up with you and that crazy gang you work with? New girl’s cool?_

_Harleyswalker: She’s alright, guess we’ll get along just fine._

_Gummy_25: Is she hitting on the costumers already?_

_Harleyswalker: No, from what I’ve seen she’s not like this… that’s D’s thing lol._

_Gummy_25: Still going out with one costumer per day?_

_Harleyswalker: Pretty much._

Predictably enough, at that same moment Danneel was working her charm on a new costumer.

“I’ve never had a… you know. With a guy.”

Sandy approached Jared. “Oh God, does that really work?”

Jared chuckled. “Everytime.”

Chad turned to them. “Are you kidding me? It’s a man’s greatest challenge.”

When the guy left the shop, they all started laughing.

Jared smiled. Yeah, maybe this wasn’t a dream job and he didn’t make a fortune, but when the day came that he had to leave the shop, he would be very sad. They were a weird group, but he loved these people to death. Even though Danneel was a little too _outgoing_ , she was an amazing friend. She was always there to help whoever needed her, and she had a gift for cheering people up. Chad was an asshole, yes, but he secretly had the biggest heart in the world, eh just didn’t share this side of him with the population. But he and Jared had become really close, and Chad was now one of his best friends. And Jim was not only their boss, he was like a second father. He was always there for his ‘boys’, helping with everything he could. And of course, they tried not to let him down. Jim had a crush on Sam, who owned a crystal shop across the street. Jared suspected she liked him too, but both where to shy or whatever to try something. And there was the new addition, Sandy, who he didn’t know really well but could tell she was a good person. Definitely a good new addition to the gang.

He was lost in thoughts, and didn’t realize Sandy was still by his side.

“So, I guess it’s safe to say Dani is a big hit with the costumers… what about you Jared? Bet the ladies are getting fat from eating tons of subs just so they can see you, huh?”

Jared blushed and gave her a half smile.

“No, that’s only for Dani, really… although we get a couple of cougars every week here who have a ‘I love Chad’ club card.”

Chad threw a tomato at him.

Danneel passed by him and whispered to Sandy, loud enough so Jared could hear.

“Jay is being modest, a lot of girls that come here (and boys) can’t take their eyes off him, do you think I’m blind??”

Jared just shrugged. He knew she was only saying that to make him feel better. He was very aware he couldn’t hold a candle to her and Chad, and he was just fine with it. As fine as he could be, anyway.

 

**

 

Jensen was sprawled on the couch staring at the TV, and Chris had to call him three times for him to acknowledge his presence.

“Earth to Jensen?”

“Sorry man, didn’t see you there.”

“So I’ve noticed. What’s up with you lately man? You’re weird. Is it Tom?”

Jensen straightened himself on the couch and Chris sat on the other end.

“No man, Tom is in the past.”

Chris eyed him suspiciously.

“Oh god, don’t tell me is that internet dude… is it???”

Jensen just looked down.

“Are you serious man?? You know nothing about this guy!”

“Of course I do, we talk everyday.”

“Ok then, what’s his name?”

Silence.

“See?”

“Ok then, I don’t know much about him, so what? He seems a kind and great person, I knew even how Tom liked his eggs in the morning and look how that turned out.”

Chris just stared at him.

“I don’t know man, he’s… different. We spend almost all day long talking and when we’re not, I miss him. I know it’s crazy, and as you said, we know nothing about each other, but I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Jen man, this can go really bad… take it easy. At least have you guys talked about meeting?”

“Yeah, I mentioned it a couple of times, but he didn’t say anything. I have to find out where he even lives first and come up with a plan.”

“Jen, you’re really into that guy … so much for not getting involved huh…”

Jensen shrugged.

“I tried.”

“Just… be careful, please.”

 

**

_Gummy_25: Hey baby, how r u?_

_Harleyswalker: Just fine… tired but fine. It was a long day at the shop and I walked the dogs after I came back… but now I showered and filled my stomach so I’m good._

_Gummy_25: That’s great, so… I want to talk to you about something._

_Harleyswalker: ok, sure…_

_Gummy_25: So… you know how we’ve been talking for months now, and… I care a lot about you, you seem to be a great guy… I know I’ve mentioned this before, but I think we should talk about meeting… what do you think?_

_Harleyswalker: Are u sure?_

_Gummy_25: Of course… I really want to meet you face to face. I mean, I just hope you don’t live like in China or something, because that would be complicated._

_Harleyswalker: No, actually… ok, if you really wanna know… I’m in Texas._

_Gummy_25: omg are u serious?? Me too!! What are the chances? Ok but Texas is the size of Africa, where exactly are u?_

_Harleyswalker: hahaha that’s what I call a huge coincidence… I’m in San Antonio. What about u?_

_Gummy_25: I’m in Dallas. Not that far away, that’s what, 4 hour drive? We can totally make this work, Har! What do you say?_

_Harleyswalker: I… need to think about it. Can I get back to u later?_

Jared disconnected and sighed. He didn’t know what to do.

 

**

 

Everybody had already left the shop except for Sandy, who was cleaning it. He got up to help her.

“You don’t have to help me Jay, I’m good.”

“No problem at all.”

They worked in silence for a while. Sandy was the first to break it.

“So… how are things going with Gummy?”

Jared shrugged. “Alright…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just… he told me again he wants to meet me.”

“And is that a bad thing? Does he live in India or something?”

“No, actually he just told me he’s in Texas too… up in Dallas.”

“That’s amazing Jay!! Better than expected! Much easier for you guys to meet!”

“Yeah, I know.”

She stopped cleaning and motioned for them to sit down at the table.

“What’s the problem, Jay? Don’t you wanna meet this guy?”

“I do Sandy. I really want to meet him… it’s just… I don’t know. What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Are you kidding Jared? He would be totally crazy if he didn’t like you!! It’s impossible not to.”

He chuckled.

“Thanks.”

“Seriously Jay… clearly this guy cares about you, even though he knows nothing about you. And you care about him too, you are always so lost in the conversation with him, you don't notice anyone aroud you. The fact that you’re both from the same state, against all odds, is clearly a sign. Don’t waste this opportunity please.”

“I’ll think about it, promise. That’s what I told him.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, and again, it was Sandy who broke it.

“Can I ask you something? It’s personal, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I’m just curious.”

“Shoot.”

“When did you find out you were gay? Or have you always known?”

Jared smiled, but didn’t look up when he answered.

“I don’t know… Guess I always knew somehow but never realized it. When I was a kid, all of my friends were talking about the girls from our class, but I couldn’t get interested. When I was thirteen, a girl kissed me after we left school, and I didn’t feel anything. I didn’t know what was wrong with me. But when I was watching a football game, there was this quarterback in the team, and I kept thinking about him for a whole week, how would it feel if he kissed me. And then, I suddenly realized what I was.”

“That’s nice, Jay. What about your family?”

“They are cool with it. My dad and older brother needed some time, but they accept me just fine nowadays. It’s all I need.”

She smiled at him.

“What about boyfriends? Have you had a lot of them? Bet you did.”

He blushed.

“Actually not… I went out with some guys, but nothing really serious… I don’t know…”

“But… have you already… you know… with a guy?”

Jared face turned so red that he looked like a tomato. He didn’t meet her eyes.

“Are you serious Jay?”

His voice came lower than he intended.

“Yeah… I’ve never… you know. I don’t know how to explain, I could never get to that point with anyone, guess I never found anyone that was worth it.”

There was more. But he wasn’t ready to share with Sandy yet.

“That’s really sweet Jay. You’re really one of a kind. And I really hope Gummy turns out to be the one for you.”

 Jared did too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jared walked Sandy home, stopped for some groceries and went home. He didn’t turned his laptop on. He needed time to think, and Gummy would want an answer from him.

He was up almost all night long, again, thinking about it. He really wanted to meet Gummy. And the fact that they were both from Texas really was against all odds. Sandy was right, it was a huge sign. But he was afraid as hell to get face to face with him. Gummy was probably really attractive. There was no way he would be interested in a guy like Jared. But on the other hand, they got along so well, had so much in common… yeah, he really _really_ wanted to meet him.

He barely slept at all.

When he arrived at the shop, that was pretty clear apparently. He sat at the counter but couldn’t bring himself to turn the computer on. Sandy approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey beautiful. Guess you didn’t sleep very well, huh? Did you think about that?”

Danneel was passing by them at that moment.

“Thought about what?”

It was Jared who answered.

“Gummy talked to me again about meeting… we found out we both are from Texas, he’s in Dallas. He’s waiting for an answer.”

Danneel started jumping and clapping her hands.

“Oh my god Jay that’s awesome!!! What are you waiting for, answer him!”

“You really think it’s a good idea?”

“Of course Jay! You don’t need to be afraid, just do it already! I’m sure he’s waiting for you, just tell him you’re up to this!”

Jared took a deep breath.

“Okay, you win.”

_Harleyswalker: Hey baby_

_Gummy_25: omg Har I thought u were the one who got kidnapped now… or that u didn’t wanna talk to me anymore, it has been 2 days :(_

_Harleyswalker: Sorry Gum… I needed sometime to think about what you asked me. It was a big deal._

_Gummy_25: Ok, and?? You can tell me, I’m prepared. No, actually I’m not, but tell me anyway. I can handle it._

_Harleyswalker: lol don’t worry. Let’s do it. I wanna meet you!_

_Gummy_25: omg really??? Can’t believe it Har!!! Oh man, it’s gonna be awesome, I know it!_

_Harleyswalker: I’m sure it will… so, how are we gonna do this?_

_**_

The couple Sandy was serving finally left, and she hurried back to Jared to know details. Danneel was already there and even Chad and Jim were curious.

“So??? How did it go??”

Jared put on his most innocent face.

“How did it go what? I don’t know what you guys are talking about.”

Danneel hit him in the back of his head with the dish towel.

“Ok, ok… we’ve agreed on meeting halfway… next Saturday, at a bar in Temple.”

Both Danneel and Sandy opened huge smiles. Jared turned to Jim.

“Jim… I was wondering if there’s anyway I could borrow your van? So I can just camp out?”

“Absolutely kiddo… anything for true love.”

“Thank you.”

Danneel turned to him.

“By the way, I’m coming with you.”

“Really?”

“Me too. Can’t miss the big meeting.”

It was Sandy this time.

“Thanks guys. Can really use some support.”

Chad talked from where he was making a sub.

“I really wish I could go on the roadtrip too, but I have a date on Saturday that I really can’t miss, you know”

Jared laughed. “Actually we do know Chad, since you’ve been talking about it for a week. Don’t worry man, it would be too crowded in the van anyway. We’ll let you know how it went.”

Chad winked at him. “Awesome.”

Sandy turned to Jared. “Anyway Jay… how are you gonna recognize each other?”

Jared blushed.

“Okay, you can say it’s a little gay, but Gummy will be the one with a white rose on his table.”

Danneel put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on top of his head.

“I think it’s very sweet. At least one of us should find their prince charming.”

Jared smiled at her.

A homeless guys entered the shop, and stopped in front of Jared. He didn’t say anything, just made a sub and gave it to him. The guy tried to give him a quarter, but he refused. The guy smiled and left.

Jared got some money from his wallet to put it on the register, but Jim refused too.

“Not gonna happen kiddo. You know it.”

Jared smiled and pocketed the money.

Sandy turned to Danneel.

“Does he always do that?”

She smiled. “Pretty much. Jay’s got a heart bigger than him, if that’s possible.”

 

**

 

“So… I’m meeting Harleyswalker on Saturday.”

Chris widened his eyes.

“Really man? Where does he even live??”

“Surprisingly enough, down in San Antonio. We’re meeting half way, in Temple.”

“Wow, what are the chances. But are you meeting in a public place? So if he turns out to be a psycho you have witnesses right?”

“You always create the worst case scenario Chris… but yeah, we’re meeting at a bar.”

“You need company?”

“No, it’s better if I go alone. But thanks anyway.”

“You know Jen, even though I’ worried about this, I really hope this turns out to be a good thing, that you can fall for this guy so you can get over Tom once and for all.”

“I am over Tom once and for all.”

“Sure you are.”

Sure Jensen was over Tom. It had been a while. He and Tom had met years ago, when they worked together at a coffee shop. Back then, Jensen still dated girls, he hadn’t realized yet that he was gay. One day, at a party after work, he got drunk and ended up making out with Tom. Surprisingly enough, when he got sober again, he still wanted to be with him. So, it started, simple as that. He fell deeply in love with Tom, and apparently he felt the same. After a while, they moved in together. Everything was great, Jensen really believed Tom was the one for him. He could even see them growing old together, because he was that romantic.

But after a year since they moved in together, Tom told Jensen that he had met someone. And that he was leaving him. Simple as that. Jensen was devastated. Chris moved in after a while, since he needed a place to live and Jensen needed a friend. Months after the break up, Jensen heard from a mutual friend that Tom’s new relationship hadn’t worked out, but it was too late for them. He stopped believing in love after Tom. He hadn’t had any serious relationships after Tom, and he planned on staying that way. Until Harleyswalker showed up. Now, he didn’t know anything anymore.

_Harleyswalker: Are you nervous?_

_Gummy_25: A little bit yeah… ok, very. U?_

_Harleyswalker: Like you wouldn’t believe… what if you don’t like me?_

_Gummy_25: Unless you are a psycho or have 3 heads, I think we’re cool._

_Harleyswalker: Guess it’s fine then. See ya tomorrow?_

_Gummy_25: Sounds like a great idea._

_**_

 

Jared and the girls left San Antonio in the mid afternoon. It was a 2 hour drive to Temple, so there was plenty of time to get there. Jared was driving, and they talked nonstop almost all the way there.

“So Jay, how do you think Gummy looks like?”

“I have no idea… guess he’s older than me… maybe 25, since it’s in his nickname? Dark hair? I don’t know.”

“Do you think he’s shorter or taller than you?”

“Don’t be silly Sandy, if the guy’s taller than Jared then he’s a tree”

Jared turned around to give Danneel a quick look.

“Hey, that hurt!”

“Sorry babe! Anyway, I bet he has brown eyes.”

“Blue for me. Jay?”

“I don’t know… black? Green? No idea.”

“You just say that because your eyes are so amazing that they change colors like three times a day, so you don’t get impressed that easily.”

Jared rolled his colorful eyes. “I’ve told you before Dani, I don’t care what he looks like, you know that…”

“What about names then?” Danneel changed the subject. “What do you think he’s called?”

“Oh yes, you’re right…” Sandy replied. “Let me think… Matt? David?”

“Maybe he’s a Colin. Or a Mike. Ooohh what about Darren? What about you Jay?”

“No idea again… maybe… Joel?”

“That’s boring! But wouldn’t it be the coolest thing if his name started with J too? That would definitely means it’s meant to be.”

Jared chuckled. “What are the chances.”

They arrived at Temple a little early, so they parked the van near the bar and waited. The girls tried to give Jared a makeover, but he only agreed on changing his shirt.

Around 8 pm, they all entered the bar. Jared took a deep breath. He tried not to show the girls how incredibly nervous he was. They sat at a table near the door, and started to observe.

“Remember guys… a white rose.”

There was an old guy, but there was no white rose.

There was a guy who appeared to be waiting for someone. The three of them really thought it could be him… until his girlfriend showed up.

There was a chubby guy sitting at the corner, maybe that was him. But when they got a clearer view, they noticed he already had his male company.

And… there was this guy, sitting at the counter. From the moment Jared laid eyes on him, he knew it couldn’t be. He was just… too much. He was incredible. He had the face of a greek god. Dirty blonde hair, tan skin with freckles that stood out, a perfect mouth. Eyes so green that they could light up the entire room. He was the most beautiful guy Jared had ever seen, he could stare at him forever. He was so lost in thoughts staring at the guy, that he even forgot what the hell they were doing there.

When the lady who was partially in front of him moved away, he remembered. There was a white rose in front of the guy. The impossible had just happened, that movie star was Gummy_25. The guy he had been talking to for months, who he knew everything about, and yet, nothing at all. That guy was just perfect. He was flawless. And Jared was just… there was no way, _no way_ , a guy like that would be interested in someone like him. That didn’t happen. It didn’t happen in school, it didn’t happen know. Maybe in some cheap romantic comedy, but not in real life. Suddenly he found himself gasping for air, and he could hear Dani’s voice coming from miles away.

“Oh my God, Jay… just… go talk to him.”

Jared felt sick, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t go talk to Gummy, this was not what he expected at all, he just couldn’t do this. He ran out from the bar.

 

**

 

When Sandy and Danneel left the bar behind Jared, they found him sitting at the curb across the street, looking down. They sat by his side.

Sandy talked first. “Come on, Jay… Please talk to us.”

“Do you want me to go back there and tell Gummy that you got cold feet?” Danneel added.

“No.”

“Why not Jay? He came a long way to meet you.”

“I don’t know what we missed there. The only thing I saw was a man waiting for the guy of his dreams.”

Jared sighed. “A man like that doesn’t dream about a guy like me, Dani.”

“Is this about how cute he was? I mean… I thought you’d be happy! And pretty relieved too.”

“And I thought you said earlier that looks didn’t matter to you.”

“Well, that was before I knew the guy was a fucking movie star! There’s no way a guy who looks like that is gonna want me.”

“That’s crazy.”

“Is it, Danneel?”

She didn’t answer, they stayed in silence for a few moments.

“I mean… People that look like you… they just don’t understand. I know the truth.”

“I’m sorry Jay, but it’s bullshit. You’re the smartest, kindest person that I know. You have the biggest heart in this world. When I see you helping those homeless guys that nobody cares about… You have the power to make everyone around you happy. And you're so beautiful, you just can’t see it. You have so much to offer Jared, so running away from the guy just because the way you think you look, it’s bullshit.”

Jared looked at her. “I didn’t say I don’t have a lot to offer. All I’m saying is that people will never know, because they don’t see me.” He took a deep breath. “How many times you felt invisible? How many times you felt that nobody noticed you because you were a chubby kid? How many jokes people made about you because of that? And when you finally lost weight in high school, you had a growth spurt, became taller than everyone else in your class, clumsy and people still made jokes about you? How many times you felt awkward for getting unwanted attention because of your height? And on top of everything else you found out you were gay, and had no idea what to do with that? How many times did you miss prom because there was nobody to go with you? How many times were you sitting alone at a party because all of your friends were busy talking to girls? How many times did you felt the least attractive one of all of your friends?”

Neither of them said anything.

“So, until that happens… until you’re told countless times that your place in life is in the background… don’t tell me it’s bullshit. Because you don’t know.”

Sandy was the one to speak first.

“You just can’t see it Jared… Still, all I saw tonight was a man with eyes full of hope.”

Jared chuckled. “Hope… that would turn into disappointment the minute he saw me. I couldn’t stand that, not after all this.”

Nobody said anything else. Sandy put her arm around his shoulders, and Danneel rested her head on his knees.

 

**

 

Jensen waited for more than an hour, and there was no sign of Harleyswalker. Every guy that entered the bar, he thought it might be him. But it never was. He wondered what might have happened, if he got cold feet, of if he was just joking with him. He suddenly felt very stupid. He had driven 2 hours to meet a guy he knew absolutely nothing about. He was probably laughing at him right now.

After a couple of drinks, he decided to go home.

When he arrived in Dallas, he made a decision. He knew it was a stupid one, but he couldn’t help himself. He got his phone and made a call.

“Hey Tom.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jared and the girls decided to camp in the van for the night, and returned to San Antonio in the morning. Danneel drove all the way, and they didn’t talk during the whole trip. Sandy and Danneel finally understood why Jared was so shy and didn’t go out with boys much. He had a complex and he couldn’t realize he had changed, that he was now a gorgeous guy, and that people would line up to be with him. But they knew better than to try and make him see that. Gummy was the perfect guy to show him… if only they had a chance to meet.

They arrived at the shop around noon, and Jim came to the door to meet them. He was obviously excited to know what had happened, but it took one look at the girls’ faces to know everything. When Jared got out from the back looking like a lost puppy on the verge of tears, he only hugged him tight and asked no questions.

Jared went straight home, he wasn’t on the mood for people. He didn’t have to say much at home, his parents didn’t know why he had gone on a small roadtrip, and the only person who knew was Megan. But when she looked at Jared, she knew better than to ask anything. He spent all day long in his bedroom. He wasn’t in the mood for anything, he didn’t even dare turning his computer on. All he had in his mind was Gummy’s face, how did that cool and fun guy he had been talking to months turned out to be a god? Why couldn’t he be just… an average looking guy? Jared had enough experience to know that those kinds of guys never looked at people like Jared. Never.

 

**

 

Jensen stood in front of Tom’s door. He knew it was stupid. He just didn’t care. He got stood up by Harleyswalker and he was pissed. And still a little drunk. He had to do something about it. He rang the doorbell and Tom answered.

“Hey Jen… glad you called. Come on in.”

Jensen passed by him but didn’t meet his eyes. He sat at the couch and Tom followed him.

“So, how are you? I was surprised by your call, I missed you.”

Jensen gave him a half smile. “I… missed you too. I’m fine.”

Tom eyed him. “You don’t seem fine.”

Jensen sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright.” Tom went to the kitchen and came back with two beers. He handed one to Jensen and sat down again.

“So… I don’t know if you know it but… Mike and I broke up… a while ago.”

“I’ve heard. Sorry it didn’t work out between you two.”

Tom just shrugged. “It wasn’t meant to be anyway… what about you? Met someone new?”

Jensen considered the question for a few seconds. “No. didn’t meet anyone.”

“Good.” Tom came closer. “You know… I always think about you, I really missed you Jen. And I’m really glad you’re here.”

When Jensen realized, Tom had a hand on the back of his head, and his mouth was on his. Tom pressed his lips against Jensen’s, he let go of the beer and held his waist, pulling him closer. Jensen put a hand on his arm  and opened his mouth, inviting Tom in. Jensen shut down his mind for a moment, Tom explored his mouth with his tongue, and started deepening the kiss. They were lying down on the couch when something clicked in Jensen’s mind, and he stopped the kiss.

“No Tom. Don’t, please.”

“What’s wrong Jen? I thought that was the reason you came here in the first place.”

Jensen stood up. “I thought so too. But now I know this isn’t the way. We’re done, and should stay that way. Doing this is all kinds of wrong. I really shouldn’t have come, sorry to bother you.”

He made his way to the door, but before leaving, Tom called him.

“Hey, Jen.”

He turned his head.

“I knew there was someone knew. Hope it works out.”

And then, Jensen was gone.

 

**

 

The mood on the shop on Monday morning wasn’t great. Jared didn’t want to talk, and Sandy and Danneel didn’t press him. Jared hadn’t turned on the chat to talk to Gummy and he wasn’t planning to. How was he gonna explain himself? He wouldn’t understand.

Chad arrived at the shop full of excitement.

“So?? I’ve been waiting to hear what happen, could somebody give me a full report please??”

Jared just looked down, he couldn’t deal with that. Danneel hurried towards Chad and whispered an explanation. Chad started at him, but Jared didn’t meet his eyes.

When Danneel finished, Chad snorted. “Are you kidding me Jared?”

“What??”

“Please tell me you didn’t leave Gummy there waiting for you.”

Jared just looked away.

“Damn it, Jay.”

“You don’t need to understand, okay Chad?”

“Oh, I understand it alright Jared. I understand that you were afraid to go talk to him because you thought he was gonna judge you based on your appearance. And here you are, doing the exact same thing to him.”

The three of them looked at Chad.

“Unbelievable!” And he stormed off the shop.

 

**

 

Later that day, things were calmer, Chad had come back and apologized for his behavior, but deep down, Jared knew he was right. He just couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it.

The day dragged by, Jared was feeling very down, nobody was talking much, and when it was finally time for Jared to leave, he stormed out of the shop.

It was Chad’s day for staying late and cleaning, so he was alone in the shop. He was cleaning the counter when he looked at the computer. Jared was in such a hurry to get home, that he had forgotten to lock it. That gave Chad an idea. He sat down and clicked on the chat link. The username and password were saved, so it opened.

Gummy_25 was offline, but he decided to give it a try anyway. Maybe he was lucky.

 

**

 

“I knew this wasn’t a good idea, Jen…”

“Chris, I swear to god, if you say ‘I told you so’, I’ll punch you right in the face.”

“Ok, I won’t say anything. But that sucks. A lot.”

They were sitting at the couch eating pizza. Jensen was feeling like shit, first for being stood up, and then for going after Tom.

“Sorry Chris, I’m not hungry, gonna go to my room.”

Jensen knew he shouldn’t, but he was feeling like shit because of Harleyswalker. Even though he didn’t show up, he still couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was wondering what the hell had happened, he hadn’t opened the chat since he came back from Temple, and he was afraid to. He didn’t know what to expect, if Har was gonna be there or not, he didn’t even know if he wanted to talk to the guy. He wondered if something had happened to him that prevented him to get to the bar. He was going crazy.

He decided to open the chat. Just for a little bit. Maybe Harleyswalker was there and they could talk and he could know. He doubted he would be there but he tried anyway.

The second he opened it, an offline message popped up, from 5 minutes earlier.

_Harleyswalker: Hey are you there??? I need to talk to you, please!_

Jensen took a deep breath. Explanation time.

_Gummy_25: I’m here. And I wanna know what happened. I waited for you there, why didn’t you show up??_

_Harleyswalker: omg thank god u r here… sorry, but this is not Jared… I’m his friend, Chad. I want to explain to you what happened._

_Gummy_25: Jared?_

_Harleyswalker: Aka the guy who ran away from you at the bar… yes, his name is Jared._

Jensen stared at the screen. Jared… his name was Jared. “Jared…”

_Gummy_25: Wait… you said he ran away from me?? So he was there? What happened? Who are you again?_

_Harleyswalker: As I told you, I’m Chad, I’m friends with Jared, we both work at the sub shop. He just went home and forgot to lock the computer, and he’s so bummed that I decided to give it a try. I know you’ve been talking for ages and he was so looking forward to meet you. You deserve to know what happened, I assume you imagine he just didn’t show up bc he didn’t care…_

_Gummy_25: assumed right… so, if this isn’t the case, what happened then? Why is he bummed, did I do something wrong??_

_Harleyswalker: You did nothing wrong. You see, Jared has some… issues. About the way he looks. When he was a teen, he wasn’t the most attractive guy, nobody noticed him in school, that kinda thing. Don’t know all the details. But he still has some complexes… he thinks he’s unattractive, that nobody will ever look at him, this kinda stuff…_

_Gummy_25: ok, that sucks, but… I still don’t understand why he left me there._

_Harleyswalker: when he saw you… he found you really attractive. Like one of those guys who would never look at him when he was younger. He thought you wouldn’t like him when you saw him. So, when he saw who you were, he ran away from there, guess he couldn’t go through such a rejection again._

_Gummy_25: omg I can’t believe this Chad… I would NEVER judge Jared based on the way he looks. He’s the sweetest guy I know, that’s all that matters._

_Harleyswalker: He really is. I never met a guy like Jared. And let me tell you something. I don’t know what he looked like when he was younger, but now… I don’t play for this team, but Jared is ridiculously good looking nowadays. He doesn’t hold a candle for anybody at all, trust me. But he suffered so much before, that he just cannot see this. And no matter what we say, he won’t believe us. He needs somebody to show him that._

_Gummy_25: and you think I can be this person?_

_Harleyswalker: I know he cares a lot about you. The look on his face whenever you’re talking… and as I said, he was really excited to meet you. He’s really a mess right now, he just couldn’t focus at all today, at anything. I hate to see my friend like this knowing it’s crazy, that it can be easily fixed. So, what do you say, are you willing to meet him? I have a plan if you are…_

_**_

A couple of days later, they were all at the shop. Jim was ridiculously excited for finally asking Sam out, and she said yes. The big date was happening tonight. That cheered Jared up a bit, but he was still sad because of Gummy. He hadn’t opened the chat anymore, he thought it was better this way. How could he explain himself, what would he say? Gummy was a pretty guy, he probably would find someone soon, he would get over Jared. He was really trying to convince himself it was for the best.

They were all minding their own business, Jared was working on the shop website, when a homeless guy entered the shop and stopped in front of him. He was wearing a really beaten up overcoat, an old beanie and his bangs were falling on his face so much he couldn’t even see his eyes straight.

“Hi… are you hungry?”

 He shook his head.

“Ok… how can I help you?”

“Oh my god.”

Jared eyed him. “What?”

“You are so beautiful.”

His eyes widened.

“Excuse me?”

“And you’re exactly how I had hoped you’d be…” He took his beanie off and… his hair came out too.

“…Harleyswalker.”

Jared’s jaw dropped open. He was staring right at those amazing eyes, and Gummy was really here, he was in front of him, but that was impossible, he didn’t even know where he lived, how could he possibly be here, that couldn’t be real…

And then, he took a white rose out of his coat. Jared had to fight really hard to keep his tears at bay. Gummy started walking towards him, and Jared met him halfway. Gummy gave him the rose and they stared at each other for a moment. Jared hadn’t realized the other day, but Gummy had the kindest eyes. He could swear he was able to see his soul. Gummy smiled at him, and he was so truly beautiful Jared was surprised there wasn’t a choir of angels singing around him. Gummy put his arms around him and they hugged tight, Jared buried his face in the crock of his neck, it was like they were a perfect fit. Jared had waited so long to finally have this, have Gummy in his arms and not only on a computer screen, he wanted to keep that moment forever. He finally felt he belonged somewhere.

When they finally pulled away, they stared deeply into each other’s eyes, there was so much he could read there. But unfortunately, Chad broke the moment.

"I Punk'd you, baby! Ha!" And they all started laughing and clapping. “Gotta remember to log off your computer next time, Jay…”

Chad. Un-fucking-believable.

“I’m gonna kill you Chad.”

He laughed. “You just love me even more Jay, admit it”

Jensen turned to Jared.

“Can we… go somewhere and talk? Face to face for a change?”

Jared smiled.

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“By the way… I’m Jensen.”

Jared stared at him for a few moments.

“My name is Jared. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jensen.”

They both smiled and moved towards the door. When they were leaving, they heard Danneel’s voice.

“What did I say about the J thing…”

Jared chuckled. Jensen eyed him, questioning.

“You really don’t wanna know.”

And they left. 


	4. Chapter 4

They got into Jensen’s car, and just stared at each other for a moment. Jared tried to start working on his apology.

“Jensen, look, I’m so s…” but Jensen leaned closer and Jared swallowed his words when Jensen pressed his mouth on his.  Anything else on Jared’s mind just melted when he felt those soft lips. Jensen put a hand on the back of Jared’s head, and bit down softly on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jared parted his lips for him, Jensen smiled and slid his tongue in, putting his other hand on his waist and pulling him closer. Jensen kissed him gently and softly. He explored his mouth, tangling their tongues together. He cup Jared’s cheek on his palm as they broke the kiss. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other. Jensen spoke first.

“Sorry… first things first.”

“Hey, do you see me complaining?”

Jensen smiled. “So… where to?”

Jared shrugged.

“We can go to my place, if you want… my folks are out of town, my brother is probably at his girls’ place and my sister is okay.”

“Show me the way, then.”

They didn’t talk much on the way there, Jared was still feeling a little awkward, he was thinking about what to say when they got to Jared’s house. Jensen was also quiet, maybe giving Jared some time for everything to sink in.

They finally arrived, and Megan was at the living room watching TV. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and introduced them.

“Meg, this is Jensen… Jen, this is my sister.”

She got up and shook his other hand. “Nice to meet you…” She looked at Jared, silently asking who the hell was that.

Jared blushed a little. “He’s… Gummy”

Her eyes widened. “What? This is the guy?? Seriously? Wow, that’s awesome, it’s _really_ nice to finally meet you!”

Jensen laughed. “Thanks… guess you heard about me, right?”

“Well, that’s an understatement.”

Jared interrupted the little banter. “Ok Meg, go back to whatever you’re doing, and don’t come to my room unless the house is on fire.”

She returned to the couch. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Jared pulled Jensen towards his room.

 

**

 

They got in and Jared took a few moments locking the door. When he finally turned, Jensen was already sitting on his bed. He motioned for him to sit close to him, so Jared did it. Their knees were pressing together but he didn’t care. He liked it. Jensen was staring at him, and he felt a little self-conscious. He didn’t meet his eyes.

“Jared… I meant what I said before. You’re truly beautiful.”

Jared was still looking down. “Thank you.”

Jensen cupped Jared’s chin in his hand and made him look at him. “You don’t need to be shy… Jay.” He enjoyed calling Jared that. “I mean it. You’re beautiful in all the ways.”

Jared gave him a small smile. “Ok, now let me say it… I’m really sorry I left you at the bar… I feel terrible about it, I just… I couldn’t… I mean, when I looked at you I…”

“I know Jared. Chad told me when we talked. He said you thought I wasn’t gonna like you because I was ‘too attractive to actually be interested in someone like you’. Isn’t it?”

“Yes… I mean, it has been like that my whole life. I’m used to it, to being invisible. I thought you would reject me, I couldn’t stand that.”

“I would never be that shallow Jay. I mean, we had talked for months, I thought about you everyday, dreamed about finally being with you, do you really think I would judge you by the way you look?”

Jared shrugged. “I… just thought…”

Jensen interrupted him again. “You can’t see how gorgeous you are, Jay. Even if you were an invisible kid, you grew up to be a really attractive man. I mean, do you even look at yourself? Even if we never had talked and I spotted you somewhere, I’d be attracted to you. But that’s not what’s important. When I look at you, that’s not what I see. I see a kind man, with a great heart. You’re as beautiful in the inside as you are in the outside. You have to believe me.”

“I’ll try.”

Jensen smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “That’s a start.”

Jensen leaned in to kiss him again, but Jared stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Wait, Jen. I need to tell you something that I didn’t have the courage to say online.”

“Okay…” Jensen stared intently at him.

“Well, as you already know, I always had some confidence issues… and that affected my relationships… or lack of ones. So I could never… you know… be… with a guy.”

Jared blushed furiously and stared at his hands. Jensen put a hand on his face and waited for him to meet his eyes.

“Hey. You don’t need to feel embarrassed. It’s okay Jay. It just shows you’re different and I like you even more for it.”

Jared took some time before finally asking.

“Jen?”

“Yes?”

“I want to… ask you something.”

“Anything you want.”

He struggled to meet Jensen’s eyes.

“Could you… would you… I mean, if you want of course… be my first guy?”

Jensen stared deeply into Jared’s eyes and smiled.

“It would be a pleasure.”

“Thanks.”

Jensen run his thumb over his cheek.

“Whenever you feel ready, Jay.”

Jared held his gaze.

“I’m ready right now.”

Jensen looked deeply into his eyes. “Are you sure?”

Jared gave him a shy smile. “Yes… I am. You’re just perfect, I can’t imagine myself having this with anyone else and I don’t want to wait more… I mean, if you want to, of course… and also, please don’t think I’m a whore or anything because I want to have sex in our first date…”

Jensen laughed. Jared loved the sound of it. “Well, _technically_ , this is our second date… only the first one didn’t last long.” Jared chuckled. “And yes… I want to, very very much.”

Jensen still had his palm on Jared’s cheek, so he closed the distance between them and kissed him. He placed his other hand behind his head, and gently pulled his hair. He licked Jared’s lower lip, and he opened his mouth for Jensen, who swept his tongue inside his mouth, mingling their tongues together, exploring every bit of it, enjoying the taste of Jared’s mouth. Gently, Jensen laid Jared on the bed breaking the kiss only so they could crawl up on it and he settled him on his back. Supporting himself on his forearm, Jensen then moved from Jared’s mouth to his cheek, then to his jaw line, trailing down to his neck. Jensen stopped to look into Jared’s eyes. He ran his hand on Jared’s hair.

“I already told you you’re beautiful, in all the ways. Now I’m gonna _show_ you.”  Jared gave him a meaningful smile, dimples showing. He had just proved Jensen’s point. He grabbed the hem of Jared’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He took a moment to admire Jared’s beautiful body, and then bent down to start licking and sucking his way down, starting at his upper chest. He softly sucked Jared’s nipple between his lips. That made him moan. “Oh God, Jen… don’t stop it please, don’t…” Jensen chuckled and he stopped just long enough to answer “It’s just the beginning Jay… gonna make you feel so good…”

“Yes Jen… please.”

Jensen looked up into Jared’s eyes. He understood the meaning of that single word, how much Jared needed that. And he was gonna give it to him. He felt Jared’s hand tugging his shirt at his shoulder, he took the hint at took it off, tossing it on the floor. He bent over and claimed his mouth again, kissing him harder this time, quickly before trailing down again, kissing and sucking at the hollow of his throat, while nipping his nipples. Jared trembled and moaned, trying to say something but failing. Jensen could feel his already hard cock rubbing against Jared’s, two layers of denim between them. Too much. Jensen pulled back and kneeled beside him, then put on knee on each side of Jared’s tights, and placed his hand on his waist for a moment. Looking right into Jared’s eyes, filled with lust, he slowly unfastened his belt buckle, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down his legs. Then he grabbed the waistband of his boxers and thrust them down too, revealing his hard and pulsing cock, sticky with pre-come. Jared’s cheeks were flushed, and Jensen knew he was feeling a little self-conscious mixed with his arousal, for being so exposed like this in front of Jensen. So he leaned down close to Jared’s ear, sucked his earlobe and whispered “So fucking beautiful, Jay. You’re perfect.”

He pulled back again, and palmed Jared’s cock, giving it a few light strokes, watching as Jared bit on his lower lip and fisted the sheet. His eyes were pleading, so Jensen bent down, licked a long line up his shaft and sucked on the head of his cock, running his tongue around the soft skin. Jared shuddered and twisted, Jensen placed a hand on his hip, to keep him steady. Jared fisted the sheet harder with one hand, and gripped Jensen’s hair with the other. His voice was nothing more than a moan. “More Jen, please, give me…”

Jensen took a deep breath, still grabbing the base of Jared’s cock, and took half of it into his mouth, then got back up again. He glanced at Jared’s face, his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed, he seemed incapable of making any sounds. Jensen leaned down again, this time swallowing almost his whole cock. He sucked Jared slowly, almost teasing him. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hair harder, and was able to moan a few words between his heavy breaths “Jen, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

Jensen pulled off just enough to kiss the tip of his cock and say “Do it”, before taking Jared’s cock in his mouth again and sucking. Jared moaned Jensen’s name and came down his throat, pulsing into his mouth again and again. Jensen swallowed every bit of it, and with one more kiss to the top of Jared’s cock, he felt it softening on his hand. Jared was panting, Jensen climbed up, pressed their chests together and kissed him hungrily, making Jared taste himself on his mouth, so he could see how Jensen truly found him beautiful.

“Still not over, baby” he moaned into Jared’s mouth.

Jared just looked at him, still breathless, and Jensen pulled away just a little. “Do you have…”

Jared didn’t need him to finish. “Nightstand… top drawer…”

Jensen reached for it and grabbed a bottle of lube. Jared shrugged a little and whispered “Just don’t have any condoms, sorry…”.

“Got it.” He got up and moved to his backpack lying on the floor. He was back in less than 2 seconds, and stood in front of the bed, between Jared’s parted legs. He supported himself on his elbows to see what Jensen was doing. He smirked at Jared and began to take off his jeans. When they were lying on the floor, he reached for Jared’s hand and pushed him towards him, making him sit on the edge of the bed. He placed Jared’s hand on the waistband of his boxers. “You do it.” Jared looked up at him and smiled. He positioned his other hand and slowly pushed it down past his tights, knees and foot, tossing it on top of his jeans. Jensen gave him a second to look at him, and then placed a hand on the middle of his chest and pushed him down on the bed. He spread Jared’s legs apart, and then positioned himself between them. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers with it. Jensen bent Jared’s knees, came closer and circled his hole with a finger. Jared hissed and Jensen pulled his finger away for a bit.

“Jared, if anything I do to you hurts, if you want me to stop at any time, you tell me, okay?”

Jared nodded. “Don’t stop please, just do it Jen, please do it…”

Jensen smiled and circled his entrance with his finger. The he pushed one finger inside him, slowly to the knuckle. He felt Jared’s hole closing around it, and then relaxing again. Jared took him completely, and pushed back against his finger. “More Jen, please”, he panted. Jensen then removed his finger and worked in two. Jared moaned loud, and Jensen scissored his fingers inside of him, stretching him, and then finally added a third finger. He tried to stay away from his prostate as much as he could, he wanted to save that for later. Jared whimpered.

“Is that okay, Jay?”

Jared’s eyes were almost closed shut. “Yes Jen, fucking amazing, but please… get this over with already, I need you inside me…”

He pulled his fingers back and smiled. “Your wish is my command.”

Jensen reached for the condom, rolled it on his cock and slicked it with lube. He positioned himself and pressed the head of his cock against Jared’s hole. Jensen looked into his eyes, and saw there not only lust, but also _trust_. Jared trusted him for this, and this was more than he could ever ask for. Jared gave him a small nod, fisted the sheets again, and Jensen held his hips. He slowly pushed himself in, giving Jared time to adjust to the feeling. Jared slammed his eyes shut, so Jensen stopped half way through it to wait for him. Then, his expression softened a little and he nodded. Jensen kept pushing inside, still as slowly as possible, until he bottommed out. He waited again for Jared to adjust, and after a few moments, he finally relaxed, and wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist. Jensen pulled almost all the way out and then pushed slowly back in. Jared was so tight for him, so hot, and Jensen was going crazy. He focused on keeping his eyes opened because he wanted to watch Jared’s face. He knew it would be worth it.

Jensen thrust into him a few more times, and he knew, by the look on Jared’s face, when he had hit the sweet spot inside of him. Jared grabbed his arm and looked at him. “There, again, please Jen, please.” And he did it. Jared was moving with his thrusts, and Jensen knew he wouldn’t last long. He bent down to kiss Jared’s mouth, working his tongue inside it at the same pace as his cock. Jared buried his nails on his back, but he didn’t feel a thing. He closed his eyes shut as his orgasm hit him, so hard he could see stars, Jared’s name between their lips.

Jensen pulled out slowly, and collapsed beside Jared. He put an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer, and Jared rested his head on his chest. They stayed in silence for a moment. When Jensen was starting to doze off, he could hear Jared whispering. “Thank you.”

Jensen just planted a kiss on the top of his head. 

 

**

 

**_4 months later_ **

They were all having a picnic at the park, to celebrate Jim and Sam’s engagement. It was a lovely sunny day, and everybody was happy, it was perfect. Danneel was there with a new boyfriend, and surprisingly enough, Chad had asked Sandy out a few days ago, so they were together now. Oddly enough, they made a very nice couple.

Jensen couldn’t be more thrilled. At first, Jared and him could only see each other on the weekends, when one of them drove to meet the other, or they met halfway (in Temple, of course). But a few weeks ago, Jensen had managed to be transferred to San Antonio. He preferred to move down there instead of taking Jared to Dallas, because he didn’t want him to leave the sub shop and his friends, that he loved so much. Besides, Jensen needed a real fresh start.

Jared had been promoted to shop manager a month ago, since Jim was trying to spend less time there, now that he and Sam were together. He wanted to dedicate more time to her. So Jared and him were able to rent a small apartment for them. Sadly, Jared had to leave the dogs at his folks’, because the apartment was too small for them. But he visited and walked them almost everyday.

In fact, Harley and Sadie were walking around at the park, close to them. Jensen already loved the dogs too, it was impossible not to. He leaned closer to Jared, who was laughing at a joke Chad had just told and whispered “wanna go for a walk with the kids?”, Jared smiled and got up, taking Jensen’s hand and bringing him up too. Jared took Harley’s leash, Jensen grabbed Sadie’s and they walked away from the little group.

Jared took a pack of gummies out of his hoodie’s pocket, and tossed it to Jensen, who grabbed it with a smile. “How did you guess?”

Jared laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders. Jensen stared at him, he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was for finding Jared. He had been able to make him finally get over Tom for good, and he had made Jared finally believe he was beautiful, inside and out. Actually, they were lucky to have found each other.

Life just couldn’t get any better than this. 

 

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone who read this story! It's my first J2 fic, and I had this idea obviously after watchin Ten Inch Hero, I just love this movie so I thought it was a good idea... I appreciate all the compliments, here and on Tumblr, glad you guys enjoyed it!!


End file.
